My One And Only
by underhell20
Summary: Akaito is a delivery boy who is in high school and sends things during his spare time. He delivers packages and postcards to the people in his neighborhood. One day, he was to send a package to a boy named Kaito who lives a few streets down the road. What happens if he finds out that he and that same person are in the same high school and he falls for him? Boyxboy. M-rated.
1. Chapter 1

My One And Only

A/N: Okay, I'm crazy now since Shizu went off with mom and dad and I'm alone at home which means... FREE TIME! YAAAY! *coughs* this is gonna be a quick oneshot (lol) 'cause I don't have the mood to do more. And... Well, uke Akaito. WHY AM I OBSSESSED WITH KAITOxAKAITO? D: I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING :D So... yea! Enjoy the story! Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (￣﹁￣)...

=w=

Akaito lay sprawled out on the bed, feeling stressed from the day of work. It was unbearable when he had to carry the heavy load of postcards. The phone suddenly rang, jolting him out of his thoughts about wanting to jerk off to calm down.

"Hello?" Akaito mumbled through the line after flipping his phone open.

"Hey Akaito, Mikuo here. I need you to deliver a package to this guy called... Kaito," the male on the other line told him.

"Fine... I'll do it..." Akaito muttered, feeling frustrated.

"Thanks buddy! G'night!" Mikuo exclaimed happily.

"G'night..." Akaito muttered back and closed his phone back and thought again whether he should do a quick jerk off.

"A quick one won't do any problems..." Akaito muttered as he unzipped his jeans and pulled down his pants to reveal his hard cock from the time when he saw the naked woman take her postcard from him.

He held it in one hand and began stroking it, panting softly, sweat starting to form on his forehead. "Mn... Haa...Nya..." the red-head moaned, his mouth agape and hands holding his cock tightly and moving up and down his shaft quickly.

An idea suddenly popped in his head and he slid one hand down to his bottom and slowly inserted a finger into his virgin hole. "Hyaa... I-it hurts but... it's nice..." Akaito muttered as he gritted his teeth from the pain and pleasure as he inserted two more digits.

He pulled up his shirt and bit on it as the pain and pleasure increased. The fingers in his entrance went in and out before it hit the red-head's sweet spot. He squint his eyes from the overpowering pleasure in his body from being pleasured from the front and back.

Not long later did he come on the bed. He glanced at the clock with eyes half-lidded. It read "8:48pm". His eyes widened and he dressed himself before he opened the door to find the package already set in front of his door. He smirked before picking it up and going out and closing the door as he headed to his motorcycle.

=w=

A/N: Okay, sorry guys, this one's short -_-" BUT YOU ENJOYED DIDN'T YOU? :D Anyways, I'll update once I have the mood (maybe lol). So... cya! :D


	2. Chapter 2

My One and Only

A/N: Okay guys. I typed wrongly about it being a... oneshot but anyways, here's chapter 2. I hope you guys will enjoy the entire story once it's done ;3. And the song I'm In Love (With A Killer) by Jeffree Star got me to write this part so, BE HAPPY! Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the plot and I'm not putting in any OC's 'cause they ruin the plot... SO YEA! ENJOY! ^^

=w=

Akaito got off his bike and looked up at the house after reaching the area. It had a nice blue colour, including other colourful colours and the way the owner had it painted, it looked like an ice cream.

The red-head picked up the package from the back of his bike and walked up to the door to knock it but before his hand made contact with the door, a good-looking blue-haired male opened it and Akaito's hand happened to knock his chest instead.

The red-head's face turned red like cherry upon realising his mistake. "Ah, gommen. I wasn't looking properly," Akaito apologised quickly. "No, it's fine. What's that?" the blue-haired male asked as he stared at the package.

"Ah, you're Kaito-sama, aren't you?" Akaito asked as he finally glanced up after staring at the ground in embarrassment. He immediately regretted looking up. Before him, the blue-haired male had a butcher knife in his hand and blood on his clothing. Kaito nodded and upon seeing Akaito's terrified face, he chuckled softly.

"Ah, don't be afraid this is the blood of Miku I cut up earlier. She tasted good," Kaito muttered as he licked his bloodied fingers. Akaito's eyes somehow softened. "It must be that he hates Miku like I do..." Akaito thought to himself.

"Ah, here's your package. I almost forgot to pass it to you and please sign here," the red-head muttered, blushing for doing such a mistake of being distracted and passed the package and the paper to Kaito. "Thanks," Kaito smiled a first class smile, making Akaito's heart to skip a beat from the astonishing smile as he watched the blue-haired male sign the paper he was given.

"Here, thanks for delivering me this package. And in case you want to know, it's Len's head in here. Anyways, see you round," Kaito smiled at Akaito as he handed the red-head the paper and closed the door. Akaito felt excitement and fear burst in him. He hated both Len and Miku and Kaito seemed like he did too. And that blue-haired male is indeed a hot looking male.

Akaito spun around and immediately froze in place upon realizing his feelings. "I... I'm... g-gay?" Akaito muttered, eyes widening from knowing that he had fallen in love with Kaito. "What am I going to tell Luka?" Akaito muttered, blushing hard as he put on his helmet and got on his bike.

"That can wait for tomorrow," the red-head thought as he rode his bike home and went into his bed and slept so that he would wake up on time for the next day of school.


	3. Chapter 3

My One and Only

A/N: Okay, blame Jeffree Star for this chapter T_T Okay, the song that inspired me is... Lollipop Luxury *O* Anyways, be prepared for some yaoi (boyxboy) in this chapter. That's the only warning I'll say 'cause I'm lazy to do proper ones unless it's hard yaoi (boyxboy sex). So, ENJOY! :D Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

P.S. Sorry for the slightly mean part about the killing in the previous chapter. I'm so sorry for taking so long to put up this chapter. I'll talk to you about it later.

=w=

"AKAITOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a female voice screamed as the female grabbed the red-head's collar and shook him in extreme anger. "WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL! YOU ONLY HAVE 10 MINUTES LEFT BEFORE WE HEAD OUT!" a flustered Luka exclaimed in anger.

The drowsy red-head glanced to his bedside clock and his eyes widened in alarm. Luka was right. They did not have much time left. "Ah! Get off me so I can get ready!" Akaito growled, stressed out after being woke up from his beauty sleep (lol wtf).

Luka immediately scrambled off him, crumpling her outfit, a jumper and shorts finished off with knee high boots. Akaito gave her one quick glance of interest before he ushered her out of his room to change into his outfit, a buttoned up shirt, a red tie that hung loosely around his neck, skinny jeans and a pair of red sneakers.

"Luka, let's go!" Akaito called out to his sister. When he went out of his room, he saw Luka making out with her boyfriend, Kiyoteru. "That was fast," the pink-haired female chuckled when she looked back to look at the red-head. Akaito rolled his eyes as he took her hand and pulled her off the startled brunette before dashing out the door but not before slamming it shut, causing Kiyoteru to whimper as he was a bit of a scaredy cat.

The two immediately wore their helmets and got on the bike. "Hold on the tight, okay?" Akaito grinned at Luka and received a nod before he looked back to the front and zoomed out of the street towards their school.

The ride to school was breezy and the air was cold. Usually, the temperature was not cold as this. Luka was happily staring at the houses as the bike zoomed past them as Akaito stared ahead, determined to reach school on time.

Once they reached the school car park, the two got off and removed their helmets. Akaito was tying the helmets' belts around the handles of his bike when Luka exclaimed, "Akaito's riding skills are so cool!" causing him to jump a bit from the sudden exclamation. "Heh... It's n-nothing really," Akaito stuttered, blushing a rosy pink.

"Okay! Let's go to class!" Luka exclaimed as she grabbed Akaito's wrist and dragged him to their classroom, a huge smile on her face. Akaito sweat dropped and took out and lollipop from his pocket, unwrapped it, and stuffed it into his mouth, enjoying the sweet, strawberry taste of it.

Once they reached the classroom, their teacher was already there, staring at them with wide eyes as the two stood at the front door of the classroom. "Uh, hey, come in," the teacher muttered, blushing as she looked away to do her paperwork. The teacher was their relief teacher after their form teacher, Miss Teto, had an accident.

The siblings stalked into the classroom and took at their seats at the back of the class. The class was noisy as hell. Suddenly, the noise level died down and there was silence. Akaito, who was staring at ceiling and was curious as to what stopped the noise, looked at the direction they were staring at.

His eyes widened upon seeing the familiar figure. It was the boy name Kaito. "He... He's in this school?" Akaito thought to himself. Mutters filled the room as the blue-haired male walked up to the surprised and deeply blushing teacher.

"Hey teach, you look beautiful today," Kaito smirked as he took the teacher's hand and kissed it as he stared at the teacher who blushed deeper from the compliment and gesture.

All the girls in the class were squealing in excitement. This was their new classmate. The guys too, were happy apart from Akaito and Luka who were the only ones who were shocked by the male's appearance.

The blue-haired male's gaze shifted from the teacher to Akaito and Kaito's eyes widened upon recognizing the male. He released the teacher's hand and walked to the back of the class with swag with many pairs of eyes on him including Akaito's.

"I didn't expect to see you here, delivery boy. You're pretty hot today," Kaito winked at Akaito, causing the girls to do fangirl squealing as the guys stared on with mouths agape. Akaito scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment as he looked away and stared at Luka who was sitting down and staring up at the red-head who was standing.

"You know Kaito?" Luka asked with her mouth agape. "Y-yea. Wait you know his name?" Akaito asked back in surprise.

Upon being asked the question, Luka's eyes shifted from Akaito to Kaito as the soft gaze turned into a hard glare. "Yea. He's the playboy who dumped me after he stole my virginity. And he was the one who killed Miku and Len," Luka growled at the blue-haired male who seemed to act as if he was hurt by those words.

The class who was in silence, said oooh's and aaah's upon hearing it. Kaito walked up to Akaito and held the back of the his head and kissed the red-head, surprising him and everyone in the class apart from Luka who's glare seemed to harden further.

"Would you mind if I take him too?" Kaito smirked as he glanced away from the blushing red-head to the pink-haired female. Luka immediately fumed. "Yamete!" the pink-haired girl screamed as she tackled the blue-haired male to the ground, her pale hands wrapped around his neck, choking him.

To be continued...

=w=

A/N: LOL HAHA I TOOK SO LONG TO PUT THIS UP! GOMMEN! I was busy with my exams. But luckily, I'm back to update. I'll probably but up the next chapter tomorrow or something... And by the way, "Gommen" is the short form for "Gommenasai" and the meaning is "I'm sorry" and "Yamete" or "Yame" in short form is the Japanese for "Stop it" or "Stop". And as you may know, I always write fanfics with Akaito as uke hahas. Anyways, be prepared for the next chapter! :D


	4. Chapter 4

My One and Only

A/N: Okay, hey I'm back for the continuation of My One and Only. I hope I didn't take too long to put this up. :3 So, the thing that inspired me to do this is the song 'Hurt' by Christina Aguilera and I hope you enjoyed the last few chapters (I'm sure this part is supposed to be in the author's note at the end but whatever). And now, please enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story.

=w=

"You already took my mom and dad away from me and now you're taking Akaito too?" Luka exclaimed, her eyes wide with panic, anger and hidden sadness as her grip on Kaito's throat tightened, choking him further, making the blue-haired male start to panic as his eyes widened as he grabbed Luka's hands, trying to pry them off but the girl was surprisingly strong that he couldn't do anything but just grab them, trying to get them off.

"Have you ever thought about what you do? Have you? You were the one who caused their death, didn't you? ANSWER ME!" the pink-haired girl growled, her voice deeper and the tears welling up in her eyes were now evident.

Akaito's eyes widened upon hearing those words. "Kaito... Killed mum and dad?" the red-head whispered, taken aback from the words Luka said. "L-Luka, I c-can't breathe," Kaito whispered, his vision starting to get blurry.

Akaito immediately dashed over to the two figures on the floor and pulled Luka away from the blue-haired male who was breathing heavily. "Luka, yamateyo! What's done is done!" Akaito exclaimed as he hugged his older sister's body tightly, letting her get the message.

Upon feelings the red-head's smaller body against her back, she immediately stopped struggling as she realised Akaito's feelings. "Akaito?" she muttered as he turned back to stare at her younger brother who seemed to be hurt by her actions.

"Onee-san... Let's discuss this later, okay? We need to study," Akaito whispered softly as he looked away from his sister to stare at his shocked teacher and classmates.

"Ah, gomen. Sorry for uh... doing such a thing in class... hehe..." Luka laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment before she hurried back to her seat.

The rest of the class and the relief teacher sighed and returned to what they were doing such as talking and studying. "Daijoubu?" Akaito asked as he kneeled before the blue-haired male, the red-head's face covered with a worried look.

"Ahaha. I-I'm fine," Kaito laughed nervously as he blushed upon realising that such a cute boy sucking on a lollipop that he also kissed (I almost forgot about the lollipop hahas) was worrying about him. The blue-haired male suddenly felt a finger on his cheek. He looked at Akaito and stared in amazement as the red-head started to pat the cheek.

"Doesn't it hurt here? You have a cut here and you have a few finger marks on your neck from being strangled by Luka-nee..." Akaito muttered as he glanced at the teacher who stood at the front of the class, staring at them, probably from having yaoi fantasies.

"Ah, sensei. Can I bring Kaito to the infirmary?" the red-head asked as he stared at the teacher with cute puppy eyes, causing the class to stop what they were doing to stare at the adorable look of the red-head. The teacher immediately blushed deeper and finally muttered, " Okay, fine. You can stay with him for the rest of the day."

Akaito flashed a smile, causing everyone in the class to blush from the first class smile. The red-head held the blue-haired male's hand in own and grinned wide. "Let's go buddy!" Akaito chuckled as he opened the back door of the classroom and dashed out of it with Kaito following close behind.

To be continued...

=w=

A/N: Ah, sorry for my chapters to always seem short but... anyways, I'll update ASAP (as soon as possible)! So keep a lookout for the next chapter! It'll be coming out soon! ;3


	5. Chapter 5

My One and Only

A/N: Sorry guys, I took quite a while to put up the previous one and this one too *poker face*. Anyways, hope you will enjoy this chapter :] Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

=w=

"Ah Akaito! I can go by myself and stop running! I can't breathe properly!" Kaito forced out in laboured breaths as the two reached the infirmary.

"Well, we're here already. Sorry for making you run. I just wanted to get away from the rest of the class," Akaito muttered as he looked down to the floor in embarrassment as his face turned cherry red.

"A-Ah, don't be embarrassed, I was just fooling around," Kaito stuttered as he stared at the blushing red-head who walked over to a shelf filled with medication and bandages.

"It's fine, sit down and I'll assist you. I'm taking over for the nurse today anyways since he has an appointment as 9:30am today. He already went off so we should be alone... for now anyways..." the red-head muttered as he took out a roll of bandages and a bottle of medication.

"Now sit still and let me patch you up," Akaito ordered him, causing the blue-haired male to stare at him, his face taken by surprise as the red-head leaned down and began attending to his neck after Kaito sat down.

"That should do it!" Akaito exclaimed happily as he back away, admiring his work of bandaging the blue-haired male's neck.

"Uh, thanks Akaito," Kaito muttered as he touched the bandage around his neck.

"Anytime, Kaito! Now go and have a rest. I'll be right here until you wake up alright?" Akaito smiled at him, pushing Kaito down onto the bed.

Kaito nodded his head before lying down on the bed and falling into a deep slumber while the red-head watched him adoringly.

=w=

A/N: Sorry guys, this one is kinda short. I'm working on a different fanfic currently so, sorry! :D LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT ONE! IT'LL BE LONGER! I PROMISE!


	6. Chapter 6

My One and Only

A/N: Shion: Gommene Minna!

Shizu: You should've just said "Sorry everyone!"

Shion: Shut up. Anyways, sorry this took too long for this chapter to be put up. As I promised, this one is longer and I'm not really sure if this chapter will put you down but oh well.

Shizu: Disclaimer time~ *grins* Disclaimer: We do not own the characters in this story

=w=

Kaito woke up with his a pounding headache. He must've slept for too long. He checked his watch to find out that it was already 2pm. He didn't really pay attention to his surroundings when he caught sight of something red sitting beside him.

"Whoa! A-Akaito! You scared me!" the blue-haired male exclaimed upon realising that it was the red-head from earlier. "Ah, so you're awake. You look like you're in pain. What's the matter?" Akaito asked after the Kaito calmed down.

"I have a bit of a headache. Can you get me some medicine and a cup of water?" the blue-haired male asked the red-head. Akaito nodded before he walked over to one of the cabinets and took out some pills and filled a glass with water. He passed the items to the sweating Kaito.

Akaito thought to himself, 'When did he start sweating?' He held the back of his hand on the blue-haired male's forehead to realise that it was burning hot. "Kaito! You have a fever!" the red-head exclaimed as he immediately pulled his hand back.

Kaito checked for himself and muttered quietly, "Ah, so that's why I have a pounding headache." He put the pills in his mouth and tried to swallow it but to no avail.

"Gah, this is troublesome," the blue-haired male growled. The red-head chuckled, attracting Kaito's attention to him. "What's so funny?" Kaito demanded, frowning deeply.

"I have a solution but I don't really want to do it, considering how you treated me earlier," Akaito muttered, looking away and blushing upon saying those words.

Kaito thought about it for a while before realisation hit him. He had kissed the innocent red-head! "Oh crap..." the blue-haired male mumbled, the red-head blushed harder upon hearing it and realising that Kaito remembered it too. "Sorry for my manners," Kaito apologised, looking down at his knees.

"Haha, it's fine! This method might be... uncomfortable but it's helpful," Akaito grinned taking out the pills in Kaito's mouth and putting them at the side table before taking out two fresh pills from the medication bottle and putting them in the Kaito's mouth.

"Just keep your mouth open. This trick might not feel good but it works, I promise," the red-head held a thumbs up, causing Kaito to sweat drop at his actions. Kaito sighed before opening his mouth, face blank as he stared at Akaito who sipped a mouthful of water and proceeded to kiss the blue-haired male.

The two males instantly blushed, embarrassment flooding through their bodies. The water from Akaito's mouth entered the other male's, and though it sounds weird, the water was able to wash down the medication in Kaito's mouth.

Once Akaito heard the gulping from Kaito, he pulled away. Kaito licked his lips, still feeling the taste of the other male's lips. "Mm... Your lips taste like strawberries," Kaito smirked at the other male, causing Akaito's left eye to twitch in annoyance.

"You _Aho_!" Akaito exclaimed, punching the side of Kaito's head, causing the blue-haired male to topple back onto the bed. "Hey, hey, I was just joking. Why are you so hostile? I already have a headache and you're hurting my head further," Kaito growled back, rubbing his pounding head in annoyance.

"Well, don't tease people! You never know what your words do to them," Akaito retorted, arms crossed over his chest as he sat at the chair beside the bed, his lip formed into a pout as he stared at the blue-haired male who was still muttering curses under his breath.

Kaito's eyes widened before they softened. "Oh, I see. So what you're trying to say is... you like me?" Kaito smirked as he stared at the red-head who instantly blushed as he shot a wide-eyed look at the blue-haired male.

*To be continued...*

=w=

A/N: Shion: Well, this is like slightly longer than the previous one. I'm really, really, sorry for not updating for SOOOO long!

Shizu: I'm sorry too. Shion was celebrating my return for like what, a couple of weeks like some crazy girl.

Shion: Shizu~ ^

Shizu: Okay fine. But you guys better be happy that we actually updated this story for you.

Both: And for another time, GOMMEN~! _


	7. Chapter 7

My One And Only

A/N: Shion: So hi guys, this is NOT AN UPDATE! We apologise so much for the long wait. Shizu and I have been occupied with a lot of stuff, specifically school.

Shizu: Yeah, it sucks so bad. We only have time to put this up for you guys, so sorry.

Shion: We'll be able to put it up by... the weekend at least. THIS IS A PROMISE.

Shizu: YEAH! IT'S A GODDAM PROMISE! SHION, KEEP THE PROMISE!

Shion: What? Only me?

Shizu: Yeah,

Shion: =3= Anyways, remember to check it by... maybe Sunday in your country or something?

Shizu: The fruck... But it's a holiday!

Shion: And that means, they can read this, BAKA!

Shizu: *whimpers*

Shion: Okay, gommen. So, please check by Sunday, onegai shimasu.

Both: We'll talk with you guys soon!


	8. Chapter 8

My One And Only

A/N: Shion: We're back~ And we updated later than we were promised to. T^T

Shizu: Well, we didn't have any ideas the past few days so we took pretty long time to find one.

Shion: Yeah, =3= gommenasai, minna-san for updating late and for this chapter to be kind of... short. Furthermore, we didn't state which Sunday so... We don't give a f*** HAHA! ...

Shizu: We don't want to delay you guys anymore so... Disclaimer time.

Both: We do not own the characters.

=w=

Kaito's eyes widened before they softened. "Oh, I see. So what you're trying to say is... you like me?" Kaito smirked as he stared at the red-head who instantly blushed as he shot a wide-eyed look at the blue-haired male.

*And so it continues...*

Kaito stared blankly back at Akaito who's mouth seemed to be frozen in an 'o'. Akaito immediately regained composure as he grinded his fist into Kaito's head, muttering a soft "Baka" with the blush evident in his voice. "Ow, ow, ow, that hurts!" Kaito whined as he pulled Akaito's fist away from his head as he tried to calm down the pain in his head.

"But, seriously. Do you like me?" Kaito asked again. The red-head seemed to be trying to be speak but doesn't seem to be able to force out the words. "I... I do," Akaito finally managed to say as he looked away in embarrassment. Kaito felt a smile form on his own lips as he reached out his hand and ruffled the red-head's soft hair. "I like you too. Will you go out with me?" the blue-haired male asked as he kissed Akaito's hair.

"Yeah," the red-head replied softly, hiding his face in under his collar. Kaito did the same, both their faces were hot, probably from blushing. "We should go home," Akaito said after a moment of silence. Kaito nodded before standing up with the red-head as they left the infirmary with the shades of pink still evident on their faces.

=w=

Akaito sighed as he felt the cold hit him. He regretted not bringing his coat. Luckily for him, Kaito was hugging Akaito, keeping him warm which the red-head was thankful for. "Is it okay if I stay at your house tonight?" Kaito asked. "But Luka might be mad..." Akaito started but was cut off by the blue-haired male. "It's fine if I can't," Kaito replied, smiling sadly. Akaito could feel a slight pain in his chest as he stared at the sad smile as the two walked.

"You... can, actually," Akaito muttered, looking away in embarrassment, causing Kaito's smile to become a happy one as he held onto the red-head tighter. The rest of the walk to the red-head's house was silent as they enjoyed each other's company.

=w=

"Luka, I'm home!" Akaito exclaimed as he unlocked the front door and opened it to find a shocking sight. There, on the couch was Kiyoteru currently having sex with his sister. The four people in the room had an awkward silence before Akaito recovered, closed the front door and led Kaito to his room.

"Your sister and her boyfriend don't have much of self-consciousness do they?" Kaito chuckled. Akaito glared at the blue-haired male, receiving an apologising look in return. "So what do you want to do now?" Akaito asked, sitting down on his bed as he started to remove his uniform piece by piece, ignoring the fact that his new boyfriend was currently watching his every move.

"Want to try it out?" Kaito asked, grabbing his boyfriend's wrist, pulling Akaito to his chest. "Try what out?" Akaito asked daringly, his heart beating hard against his ribcage. "**Sex**," Kaito growled lowly in his ear. "But now is too early for our relationship," Akaito retorted before his wrists were captured in an iron grip.

"I know but can I at least receive a genuine kiss?" Kaito asked, almost pleaded. Akaito felt a blush coming on upon hearing those words and noticing their position. Akaito was pushed up against the headboard of the bed, his wrists captured in Kaito's iron-like grip, the blue-haired male's knee between the red-head's legs.

"Yeah, come a little closer," Akaito urged the blue-haired male. Kaito complied. Akaito bent his neck forward and their lips met in a soft, love-filled kiss. Kaito released Akaito and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's hips while Akaito merely left his arms lie tiredly on either side of his body.

After about a minute, the two parted, their breaths hot against each other's faces before their lips met once again, but this time with passion. The need and desire in the kiss was unbearable, the two of them not feeling cold anymore but felt hot. The atmosphere had a soft, warm feeling. The feeling of love.

=w=

A/N: And so, that's the end of this chapter. Btw, this is Shion here. Shizu fell asleep halfway through and went back to his room after I woke him up. We worked pretty hard to finish up our work and type this. So please favorite this or review it, onegai shimasu. The next chapter will probably be up by next week. So keep a look out. Once again, apologies to those who have been waiting


End file.
